While a large variety of chemical sensor devices exist, there is still increasing demand for sensitive, selective and cost-effective devices for gas and vapor phase detection. Strategies for the detection of various gas and vapor phase detection include chromatography, spectrometry, electrophoresis, colorimetry, mass balance, chemiluminescence, and electrochemistry. See, for example, Z. Karpas, et al. Anal. Chim. Acta 2002, 463, 155-163; L. V. Jørgensen, et al. J. Agric. Food Chem. 2001, 49, 2376-2381; Á. Kovács, et al. J. Chromatogr. A 1999, 836, 305-313; H. Li, et al. Anal. Methods 2014, 6, 6271-6277; b) T. L. Nelson, et al. Analyst 2007, 132, 1024-1030; c) M. S. Maynor, et al. Org. Lett. 2007, 9, 3217-3220; C. Di Natale, et al. Sens. Actuators, B 1997, 44, 521-526; Y. Yano, et al. Lebensm. Wiss. Technol. 1996, 29, 498-502; M. Wimmerová, et al. Biosens. Bioelectron. 1999, 14, 695-702; D. Carelli, et al. Biosens. Bioelectron. 2007, 23, 640-647, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, these all suffer from one or more drawbacks: extensive sample preparation prior to analysis; expensive, cumbersome instruments with high power consumption; highly trained personnel to operate; and line of sight required to read output.